Seven Sons
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: A look into one of the journals Mam wrote. She records how she met John and what she felt after each son was born.


My name is Zenobia and I am Lamia. Not simply a lama witch, I am She, the goddess and the first lamia to exist. I am human in form now and I wish to chronicle what I experience.

I've married a man named John Ward. He told me that he was a sailor from an island to the west, hailing from a county called Lancashire. That is where we are now. I've just purchased a farm, where we will live together indefinitely. That was his dream. John saved me from a terrible death and I feel that I owe him a great debt.

He is handsome for a human. I do not yet love him, but I will bide my time. Humans have a pitifully low life expectancy, and what it fifty years to a goddess? I've found that as a sailor, he has had certain repressed needs involving women. I let him have his fun, but sometimes I take charge. It shocked him good the first time but I think he likes it. He is the seventh son of a seventh son. I have begun forming a plan, and now I, too, intend to bear seven sons. The way things have been with John, I am certain this will not be a problem!

I was happy enough in my homeland of Greece, but my sisters began to pose a problem. I use the term sisters lightly. John believes that is what they are. In truth, they are great -many times over – grandchildren of mine. They are lamia, the rare type of vaengir who bear wings. They have also become human in appearance. They do not agree with my plan and believe it is a fool's errand. I have scryed the future and feel that this is not so. If it proves that they are right, and this scheme fails, I am consoled by the fact that I tried where others have not bothered to attempt a solution.

I know that my sisters are not far behind. I cannot keep them at bay forever. I know they mean well, but what sort of goddess would I be if I could not look after myself? As a human, I am not tapped into my full potential. I have used the bulk of my magic to provide a safeguarded room in our house. Nothing from the Dark shall ever harm us there. Not even the Fiend himself.

I am a week into my sixth month of pregnancy. I have given birth before, but this will be my first human son. Being with child as a human is far more complicated than I expected. I really feel for their women! It's quite awful, if I'm honest. I can no longer see my feet. I tire much more easily. My hurts constantly. The worst of it is that I will only just urinate, then feel I have to go again. Heaven forbid that I sneeze. Only last night John said something quite funny and I wet myself when I laughed! It was very humbling, I can tell you.

Speaking of John, he has been over the moon about my pregnancy. He dotes on me totally. He makes me sit down and has taught me to knit. He massages my feet at night. He gets nervous if I so much as lift a pot to cook. He doesn't like me going out at night the way I usually do and has insisted upon coming with me. I wouldn't mind usually but I have had cravings. John says that this is normal, the trouble is that mine are not. I want blood. I can feel the baby drawing upon my own and I know I would be far stronger if I could have it. I promised myself that I would not use magic but it has been difficult. I have only used the smallest amount to call birds to myself when John is not around to see me, so that I can fulfill my bloodlust. It does not satisfy me but it is better than nothing.

John has also been buying little things. He has spent quite a lot for the baby. There is a bassinet next to our bed. It is a beautiful thing, trimmed in blue and white lace. He's brought tiny clothes home, and several toys. He's been bringing things home for me as well. Brooches, pins and other jewelry. I know that he cannot afford to be doing so. He must be spending every penny he has on the baby and I. I cannot tell him no. The sparkle in his eyes and the constant grin on his face is beyond monetary value. His whole being is filled with a new light. I have no more reservations. I have come to love that man completely.

 _ **Jack Henry Ward**_

I gave birth last week to the most beautiful human that I've ever set eyes on.

I cannot begin to describe the pain I endured. I wanted to experience human birth without the aid of my magic. I know that I can curb the pain totally, but I felt that I needed this. Never again!Firstly, it was hard to breath. I never thought that some so simple would be so horrendously difficult. Secondly, I felt as though all my bones from my rib cage to my hips were being crushed into dust. I felt like I was on fire. I had a cold cloth on my head, but despite taking it straight out of a water basin, I couldn't feel that it was wet. Several hours in, the pain became so severe that I vomited. Several times. I was told to walk, yet I couldn't stand. My mind was willing but my human flesh was very, very weak. I cried. I swore. I writhed in agony. At one point I asked if I was going to die. After fourteen hours, I was told to push. I was beyond tired at this point. I wasn't sure I could muster the strength. I did so and thought that I was being eviscerated. I could feel the infant kicking as I bore down and that added to the strain. My entire core felt like it was being ripped in two. As for my vagina, I could feel it stretching in accommodation. I felt it burn like the fires of the Dark and I smelled blood. I knew it had torn. I screamed my torment into the night. I almost thought I would never stop screaming. Through it all, my mid-wife stayed steadfast and became my rock and guiding light. She was a ministering angel for what I dealt her. It was because of her that I didn't lose my sanity. Over an hour of pushing from me and constant encouragement from and Jack was born.

I forgot my misery the instant I heard him cry. He was put into my arms and I began to cry with him. Everything about him was so tiny, so fragile. He nuzzled down into my chest, desperately clutching my index finger. This helpless, little human was mine and I could hardly fathom it. I'd never felt such love for another being. I wondered if my heart might burst from it.

When John came in, I could no longer contain my joy. I sobbed into his arms as he held me and kissed me. I apologized because I knew I was drenched with sweat and stank to high heaven. He didn't care. He kissed me so deeply, that I could nearly taste his love for me. The pride on his face was worth all the suffering I'd been through.

Jack is a week old now. He will be the heir to all we own. Jack is a County name that I took a fancy too. I think its a good name for a human. It means 'gracious', and he shall be so. I discovered that I've a gift, despite the fact that I'm mostly human. The instant I'd held Jack, I knew how he would turn out. He will be very handsome. The farm will continue to prosper under his care. He will marry a lovely and beautiful girl. They will have children and their family will thrive and be extremely happy together. The sort of pure happiness that John and I feel looking at Jack is all I ask for for every child I have.

Due to all of this, I have also made another decision. My mid-wife is retiring next year and I would like to take over for her. She made all the difference to me. I have more sympathy for human women than ever before. In my past life, I was cruel and selfish; I was a monster who took innocent babies from this world and a thing of pure evil, there is no doubt about that. John has given me a second chance. I will dedicate myself to bringing new life in to the world. I will be the best mid-wife the County has ever had. I can never tell Jack what he has done for me, but I only hope he realizes through my undying love for him that he has changed my life and my future for eternity. I cannot begin to thank him.

 _ **James Andrew Ward**_

Yesterday, I gave birth to another beautiful and healthy son.

This birth was far easier, and practically uneventful. I felt no pain at all as I used both a potion and magic. I would go so far as to say that I enjoyed this experience. There was quite a lot of pressure, but it was more equivalent with indigestion. Uncomfortable, yet not unbearable.

John is thrilled once again. He loves this baby as dearly as Jack. Jack is not sure what to think! He is nearly two and was quite used to being the center of our world. He doesn't dislike James, so that's a good thing. He simply doesn't seem to know what to do with his new brother! He's prodded him and asked me a few questions, then became disinterested. I expect he thinks that this is a temporary affair.

As for the name James, it was John's choice. It is another nice County name and it had a certain ring to it. However, I intend to call him Hephastus in secret, for the old god who rules the forge. I can see a fire in his eyes, bright as the light of the old god's forge! His tiny fist barely fits around my finger, but can feel the strength in his grip, and I know that it was someday wield a hammer.

I suckle James as I write this. I can tell by the way he eats that he's going to be a big lad. He certainly needs it to be as I picture him. I do so wish that I could keep him little. I want all my children to stay on my knee so that I may rock them and tell them tales of times before time. All too soon they will grow into men, and their wives' love will replace my own. It has to happen, it is the way of the world. But how I wish that human lives were not so fleeting.

 _ **Jonathan David Ward**_

My third son arrived in the wee hours of this morning.

The entire birthing process is going much faster for me. This time it was a mere six hours. I felt no pain at all. John insisted that I call a midwife, despite the fact that my promise has been upheld. I have become one of the most well known midwives in the County.

Little Jonathan surprised all of us with his sudden arrival. He was a full two weeks earlier than I'd expected! John was in such a tizzy. It was really rather adorable. He loves me so and each new son is special and wonderful to him.

I was worried for him being so early, but he was every bit as healthy as Jack and James. (Jack is nearly six now and already a strong worker. James is four, but reminds me constantly that he will five in June. I wish that I had another pair of eyes to watch that one! He does get up to a lot of mischief! He came to see Jonathan several minutes ago and said that the baby was nice, but he'd rather have had a puppy instead.) We have named him Jonathan after his father, of course. I thought that it was high time we pay homage to the one who gives them life.

Jonathan was eager to see the world. This zest for life will be with him always. I have seen him traveling to deep jungles and vast deserts. He has delicate, artistic hands, perfect for the cartography he will love. Jonathan will be one of the greatest explorers of our time. When he has done what he must, his next great adventure will be a woman. What a peace it brings my mind that he will always be safe, even in the darkest, uncharted territory. I will keep him close as long as I can so that he will know that no matter how far he ventures, he may always call this house his home.

 _ **Michael Stephen Ward**_

Our Michael was born just after noon today, and its after dark now.

He is a beautiful child, though I might be a the tiniest bit biased. I would not ever say anything to any mother, but I have seen some babies that were not too pretty. I realize that my own children m not have perfectly chiseled features like the finest Greek statues but they are far from being ugly!

In any case, Michael is a darling boy. He has charmed me totally. He makes little cooing noises already. He has even opened his eyes for a good while. The issue I take with him is that he seems to prefer his father over me! He gave a little squeal when John held him, then nestled right down. He cried when I took him back. I've never seen John more touched. I don't know how he manages to stay so excited over every birth, and yet he always is. Each new son gives him just as much joy as the first.

Due to Michael's charismatic nature, he will go very far as a merchant. He will learn correct salesmanship form his father, and be an honest, upright trader. He will earn the trust of many and one day, though he will not know it, he will aid a man of considerable power. A man who Michael could easily have taken advantage of. John and I work hard to instill deep morals and values in each of our sons. It is because of this that they will fare better than the average person in the street. People in the County and even beyond will come to know that our sons are of an impeccable good nature. Michael will certainly benefit from this. The man he did not cheat will repay him tenfold. Michael shall be wealthy, and yet, he will always remain true to the roots we have given him. He shall be the very epitome of a gentleman. His father and I will always be proud of him.

 _ **William Joseph Ward**_

Baby William arrived after dinner. What a surprise I had for John this time. I have given birth to twins!

I say after dinner, but it is not as though I was I any shape to eat! I knew that he would arrive in the evening, so I had already used my magic to stave off the contractions. I was just pulling the hot pot out of the oven when my waters went. James took me upstairs while Jack ran to get John. I was getting into bed when I heard John rushing up the stairs, tiny feet skittering behind him. Jonathan was explaining to him that I was alright, I'd only tinkled right in the middle of the kitchen. Despite everything, that made me laugh.

By the time the midwife came, William was crowning quickly. I was nearly able to get him out by myself. I didn't want to cause a fuss so I waited. He was born within ten minutes. He was only just put on my chest when his brother came.

They are very nearly identical. The only difference is that William has blue eyes and slightly smaller than his brother. The two of them are polar opposites. William is quiet and watchful. I can tell that he will learn fast. He is happy to simply be cuddled. He even cries quietly!

William is a name known throughout the County. I believe it suits him. He will always be the strong and silent type, yet I can already see that the twins will be popular with the ladies. William will be far more shy and have a more difficult time with it. In the end, he will find a sweet and playful woman who will bring him out of himself. He will smile and laugh and always be amused by her. Their household will always be warm and welcoming, as will my William.

 _ **Brian Samuel Ward**_

Brian came two minutes exactly after William was born.

He is noisy and vivacious! I think that he will be exactly like James. Brian is strong and began to scream immediately after he was born. He is bold and ready to take on the world. He has been pulling at me as though he wishes to sit. I have him on my shoulder, where he struggles to keep his eyes open. He already wants to be privy to the goings on of this house. Not too long ago, he even smiled.

Brian cries if he is taken too far away from William. The two love each other dearly. They will do everything together, even work. They will have a business eventually and their antics will make them the highlight of their customers' day. It is hard to find work for six boys, and our last real favor will be from the butcher. Brian will be far stronger than William, so he will be able to do the cutting and real dirty work. William will have two parts to play. He will make the more delicate cuts and be more in the background. He is also going to work as a tanner, and sell the hides to leather workers.

Brian is going to be quite a jester. He will entertain all the ladies, albeit with jokes that I would make his mother blush! For all of his larking about, he will be a sensitive lad and it is that side that will find him a wife. She will be shy and quiet, and he may overlook her at first, but she will come to mean a great deal to him. He will not be able to live without her. They will be neighbors to William and his wife. That is what I want most for both of them. They came into this world with each other and I hope they will stay that way for always.

 __ _ **Thomas Jason Ward**_

I've finally given birth to my seventh and final son.

I really put my foot down this time about the midwife. Tom is more precious than even John knows, and I wouldn't have him handled while he's at his most fragile. I am one of the most sought after midwives in the County now. I know well what I am doing. John relented after much wheedling on my part.

Tom was by far the easiest birth. My labor lasted an hour. Tom was born in mere minutes. I knew that he was healthy, yet he refused to cry. I cleared his airways and began to fear for him in every second that went by. Sadly, I had to stick him to force him to cry. He wasn't best pleased with me! I held him close and apologized. He quieted soon after.

He is good lad and brilliant already. I can tell that he is listening to me, trying to make out what I say to him. I speak to him in Greek. His head is laid on my chest, inhaling my scent as I caress his tiny body. Tom is such a sweetheart, too. He does not really cry, he whimpers as though he does not wish to be a bother. I have suckled him already and is he very gentle with it. He opened his eyes while he was eating and looked up at me. My heart melted completely and I cried.

John wept when he held Tom as well. I don't think he ever imagined he'd have seven sons when he met me. Being a seventh himself, I believe John will always hold a special connection to Tom. He will know what Tom is going through better than anyone.

Tom is my gift to the County. He will be a Spook and fight the Dark. He will put an end to many things that have plagued man and gods alike since time began. Tom will always be up against great odds, but he will overcome whatever the Dark throws at him. It will not always be easy for him and I do see great hardship. A times, he will be filled with sorrow, but Tom also possesses deep inner strength. He will always be able to pull through.

Most Spooks are condemned to a lonely life. This will not be so for Tom. His caring nature will lead him to care deeply for a young girl. Ironically, she will be a witch. A good deal of his love will be blind to her darkness. He may even let her more unseemly behaviors go on for too long before he is forced to act. I cannot see their ending, for this girl has many choices ahead of her. She will always be a part of the Dark, but how deeply she sinks is up to her. Her own actions shall make or break their relationship.

Tom belongs to the Light. I am certain of that. Despite this, he holds a bit of the Dark within him due to my blood. Tom is more like me than he knows! He will reach a point when this new nature will take over. Unlike many of my kind, this feral form will not overtake him. He will be in full control and use it only in times of great danger.

There will be plenty of time for him to grow and become the man he needs to be. I want to rock him and cuddle him now. I want to love him the way no other being possibly can. I want his tiny fist to stay wrapped around my finger. I want him to keep needing me. For now, I simply wish him to be my baby boy.


End file.
